Presently, most modern economies are dependant upon fossil fuels and the benefits that they provide in allowing for the generation of power. One problem with fossil fuels, however, is that they are a non-renewable resource. Additionally, they tend to generate pollutants such as carbon dioxide, nitrous oxides, sulfur dioxide, carbon monoxide and other toxic substances.
A solution to the non-renewable, polluting nature of fossil fuel use is to utilize technologies that allow for the generation of electrical power through renewable, non-polluting means. Two such technologies are wind power and hydrogen gas generated using other than fossil fuels.
Wind power used to generate electrical power is typically realized in the form of a wind-collection device used to capture the kinetic energy of wind via, for example, blades affixed to a horizontal or vertical axis or a turbine, coupled to a generator which then generates electrical current. This generator, and the electrical current that it generates, is then incorporated into an electrical power grid to supplement more traditional fossil-fuel-based generators of electrical power.
Like wind power, hydrogen gas from other than fossil fuel is a renewable resource that does not pollute the environment. One of the most abundant sources of hydrogen gas is water. Hydrogen gas can be liberated from water through the use of electrolysis. Once liberated, this hydrogen gas can be stored for future use in such things as running a power plant to generating electricity.
One problem with wind power as a basis from which to supply the electricity needed for electrolysis is that like the wind, wind power is an inherently unreliable, inconsistent form of power. An upshot of this unreliable, inconsistent nature is that power grids have problems synchronizing with wind-power based electrical generators. Various inventions through the years have sought to solve this problem by creating more efficient electrical generators that function at all wind speeds including low-wind speeds.